taylorswiftlifeandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Dress
}} is the twelfth track from Taylor Swift's sixth album reputation. Lyrics Our secret moments in your crowded room They've got no idea about me and you There is an indentation in the shape of you Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah) All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting My hands are shaking from holding back from all this Ah, ha, ha, ha Say my name and everything just stops I don’t want you like a best friend Only bought this dress so you could take it off Take it off (ha, ha, ha) Carve your name into my bedpost 'Cause I don't want you like a best friend Only bought this dress so you could take it off Take it off (ha, ha, ha, ha) Inescapable, I’m not even going to try And if I get burned, at least we were electrified I'm spilling wine in the bathtub You kiss my face and we're both drunk Everyone thinks that they know us But they know nothing about All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation My hands are shaking from holding back from you (ah, ah, ah) All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting My hands are shaking from holding back from all this Ah, ha, ha, ha Say my name and everything just stops I don't want you like a best friend Only bought this dress so you could take it off Take it off (ha, ha, ha) Carve your name into my bedpost 'Cause I don't want you like a best friend Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off Only bought this dress so you could take it off Nights back when you met me Your buzzcut and my hair bleached Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me Flash back to my mistakes My rebounds, my earthquakes Even in my worst light, you saw the truth in me And I woke up just in time Now I wake up by your side My one and only, my lifeline I woke up just in time Now I wake up by your side My hands are shaking, can't explain this Aha, ha, ha, ha Say my name and everything just stops I don't want you like a best friend Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (Ha, ha, ha) Carve your name into my bedpost Cause I don’t want you like a best friend Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off (Ha, ha ha) There is an indentation In the shape of you Only bought this dress so you could take it off You made your mark on me, golden tattoo Only bought this dress so you could take it off Category:Reputation tracks